


Cherry Pie

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: The reader is nervous for the boys' next hunt, but they come back a little different.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Pie (Sam Winchester x Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Nope  
> Warnings:
> 
> W.C. 1204

“Be careful, dumbasses. If either of you dies, I will kill you; don’t test me.” I said as Sam and Dean got their bags from their rooms.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a vampire nest,” Sam laughed at me. 

“Yeah, but what will you do if a werewolf shows up?”

“Shoot it.”

“What if an evil spirit follows you?”

“Detach it.”

“What about a demon?”

“Exorcise it. Y/N/N, we’ll be fine, I promise.” Sam grabbed his duffle bag from the kitchen counter before setting it on the ground. He turned to me where I was leaning against the counter and put his hands on either side of me. I grabbed his arms before sighing.

“Ever think I’m worried because I’m going on my own hunt and not going to be available for your backup? Like what if the one time I can’t be there for you guys, something happens and you get hurt. I’d feel really guilty that I couldn’t have helped you.” Tears stung my eyes as I looked up at my boyfriend. “It’s the ‘what if’s that fuck me over, Sammy.”

“Hey, we are gonna be fine. We always come back one way or another. Trust me, Y/N/N, we’ll be fine, okay?” I nod slightly, a frown still plastered on my face. “Good, now I want a smile before we go.”

“Sammy, I-” The look in his eyes said he was going to start tickling me. Before I could protest, his hands were at my sides, and I was laughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes, he stops while I regain my breath.

“There’s that smile I love.” He leans in and kisses me before a door closing was heard.

“Alright lovebirds. We gotta go, Sam.” Dean walks in. Sam grabs his bag and makes his way towards the bunker door to put in the backseat of the Impala. “Three days without him, Y/N/N/, you’ll survive.” 

“Oh, shut your pie-hole, Dean.” I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs towards our bedroom to grab my bag and take it to my car, a 1966 black and grey Chevy Nova which I named Novak. “Don’t get yourself killed either, Dean. As much of a pain you are, I’d miss you.”

“Stop acting like we’re gonna die. We haven’t lost yet. We are Winchesters, not Losechesters.”

~~  
I arrived in Phoenix, Arizona trying to find what I think is a shapeshifter again. There were robberies at banks that were connected by a sewer system. The robbers were long time workers, and they claimed that they were in two places at once. That sounded like a shapeshifter to me. 

I pulled into one of the witnesses’, Michael Gallager’s, driveway before climbing out of Novak and approaching his door. I was wearing a black blazer with dress pants and heels, so I looked like an FBI agent.

“Mr. Gallager? My name is Y/N Matthews and I’m with the FBI.”

“Can I see the badge?” I put my fake FBI badge up to his door before he opened it and allowed me to walk in. “I’ve already talked to the feds.”

“I am aware of that, Mr. Gallager, but we had some follow-up questions for you if you don’t mind me asking.” We walked towards his living room and the walls were covered in Alien movie posters and pictures of Vampires. “In the report, you said their eyes were different in the camera footage. Can you explain that?”

“Yeah, look.” He pulled up the security footage of that night.

“Mr. Gallager, that’s against regulations. How do you have the tapes?”

“I made copies because I know the cops would take them and we’d never know the truth!” He exclaimed as he fast-forwarded the tapes to when the shapeshifter walls in. “Look! Look at her eyes! The light up when directed at the camera!”

~~~  
“Dean, this is going to take forever,” Sam said to his brother as they staked out the vampire nest in Nevada.

“Have some patience. We’ve only been here an hour.” Dean said. “Now, look over by the front door; I’ll go by the back.” They climbed out of the Impala before heading their separate ways. Sam held his stake at the height of his flashlight as he walked around the house. The sound of rocks crunching by the front forced Sam to hide behind a tree before turning his flashlight off.

Sam briefly looked around the corner of the house expecting to see the vampires but all he was met with was a blinding light.

~

“Sam, Sammy. I will slap you if you don’t get your ass up.” Dean stood above him, shaking his shoulders. He had just found his brother unconscious on the side of the house with footprints stopping just before him. “Sammy!”

“I’m up! I’m up, Dean! What happened?”

“I don’t know. I went to the back porch and looked around inside before seeing that someone did the job for us. Then I went toward the front, saw headlights, blacked out and went to find you on the side of the house covered in leaves.”

“Come on. Let’s just head back to the bunker.”  
~~~

“Son of a bitch,” I muttered as I limped back to Novak while holding my side. I sat in the driver’s seat for a few minutes. It was a pretty easy kill once I cornered the shifter, but it shanked my side with a knife before I disarmed it. 

I turned around to the back seat, reaching for my first aid kit. I cleaned and wrapped the wound before starting down the road to stop at a diner for dinner.

~~~  
“So, they’re home early,” I said to myself before walking towards the front. It was almost 3 in the morning now; I bet they’re asleep. I walk into the bunker before stopping at the kitchen where I see Sam eating Dean’s apple pie. “Dean will kick your ass if he catches you, babe.”

“What?” He asked genuinely confused.

“Dean will kill you. Also, I thought you only ate rabbit food,” I laughed.

“Ew no the salads are Sam’s,” He said. I looked at him weird; why would he talk in the third person? 

“Yeah, and (Y/N) is telling Sam that he is eating Dean’s pie.”

“I’m not eating Dean’s pie.” A new voice joined, and it was Dean walking into the kitchen. He pointed at Sam before looking at himself. “Why am I eating Dean’s pie?”

“Okay, you two need to stop playing jokes. If you want to play a game, do it after I get healed by Cas.”

“I’m already here and what is wrong with you two?” Cas came in from thin air before tilting his head towards the boys.

“I think that light switched our bodies,” Dean(?) said.

“That is the smartest thing to come out of your mouth, Dean,” I replied sarcastically.

“No, you don’t get it. I’m Sam,” Dean said.

“And I’m Dean,” Sam said.

“Okay, and I’m Cas,” I laughed. “I'm joking. You think I didn’t notice anything wrong when I first saw ‘Sam’ eating Dean’s pie? I’ve been dating Sam long enough to know that he doesn’t like apple pie. He likes cherry pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
